Male Pregnant?
by Aiko Okinawa
Summary: "Lagipula, kau kan lelaki, mana mungkin bisa hamil… Tenang saja! Suamimu pun pasti tak akan menyadarinya, ko " / KyuMin Fanfic, no Broken!KyuMin! Just RnR


∙∙∙**Male Pregnant∙∙∙**

{ Part One }

By: Lusiana Indriani

₀•₀•₀•₀

Cast: Kim Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jungmo, Kim Eunji (A-Pink)

₀•₀•₀•₀

WARNING: OOC, AU, YAOI, M-PREG, Sungmin has a children with Jungmo. NO BASHING TODAY, HONEY… Read before~

₀•₀•₀•₀

Pair: KyuMin, JungMin ^^

₀•₀•₀•₀

Don't Like….?

Wanna be a Silent Readers?

Ohoho~ please~

**DON'T READ** MY FANFIC, OKAY?

**GET OUT FROM HERE! Enyahlah kalian dari fanfic-ku, Nyahaha~**

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya itu melenguh kecil ketika tubuhnya—terutama di bagian bawah—terasa begitu nyeri bercampur perih. Kepalanya terasa pening, mengingat semalam tadi, atasannya mengajak dirinya beserta para rekan kerjanya untuk pesta minum-minum di sebuah bar mewah, dalam rangka suksesnya perusahaan milik atasan tersebut dalam bidang perdagangan.<p>

Lelaki mungil itu melenguh pelan dan berniat memposisikan tubuhnya yang kecil menjadi duduk bersender pada sandaran tempat tidur itu senyaman mungkin.

Tapi, gerakan itu berhenti tiba-tiba, ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah lengan kekar nan lembut melingkar agresif pada pinggangnya yang ramping. Penasaran, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, berniat melihat sesosok —yang diyakininya—manusia yang tengah memeluknya.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu, saat dirinya mendapati sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang-pun yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rasa kagetnya pun bertambah, kala ia melihat sesosok lelaki lain berparas tampan dengan keadaan tubuh yang sama persis seperti dirinya—_naked_—masih terlelap tepat di sisi kanannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang barusan kami lakukan semalam?"

Lelaki manis itu buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak begitu ia pedulikan. Begitupula dengan gerakannya yang keras, membuat jeratan tangan lelaki tampan tersebut terhempas begitu kasar sampai membuat sang pemilik tangan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia begitu panic bercampur shock, berlari tertatih ke sebuah kamar mandi yang disediakan di ujung kamar sewaan tersebut.

.

~~**130797**~~

.

Secercah sinar matahari yang tembus melalui celah-celah gorden berbahan sutra di sebuah kamar VIP bersinar terlalu terang. Terlalu silau hingga mampu menembus ke balik sepasang kelopak mata lembut milik lelaki dewasa berparas tampan yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka ragu. Menampakkan—sedikit—pasang mata sayu nan tajam dengan pigmen berwarna coklat yang menawan bagi siapapun manusia yang melihatnya.

KLIK!

Sebuah pintu berwarna merah maroon yang berada di ujung kamar yang ia 'tumpangi' kini sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki manis berkulit mulus—yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh kemeja biru kerjanya dan dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam kelam—yang berjalan pincang disertai ringisan di tiap-tiap langkahnya ia berjalan. Membuat lelaki tampan yang masih terbaring di ranjang empuk berwarna dasar hitam—dengan bercak-bercak warna putih di bagian tertentu—itu terpesona sekaligus iba melihatnya.

Samar, ia pun kembali teringat pada aktivitas mereka di malam tadi—yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Berbeda dengan lelaki berparas imut itu, ia yang dalam keadaan masih sepenuhnya sadar, menggunakan kesempatan mabuknya lelaki mungil tersebut untuk melakukan hubungan badan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri.

Ia mengaku melakukannya karena dirinya yang sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaannya kepada lelaki manis yang berkedudukan sebagai karyawan biasa—bawahannya—pada perusahaannya. Sejak ia menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA sampai umurnya yang kini beranjak 23 tahun, perasaan itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada _sunbae_ manis ini yang waktu itu sudah melepas masa SMA-nya. Tapi, niatan itu terpaksa harus ia pendam kembali, ketika dirinya tak sengaja mendengar sesosok lelaki lain yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari lelaki manis tersebut mengatakan hal tabu yang membuat dirinya terhempas kecewa.

Sugguh! Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak terima dengan pernikahan kedua pasangan sesama jenis itu, dan ia pun membalasnya sekarang.

Semalam tadi, itulah hal terindah yang pernah ia lakukan dengan lelaki manis tersebut. Hanya melakukan hubungan badan itu saja sudah membuat dirinya merasa puas. Apalagi jika ia ditawari menikah dengan lelaki manis ini.

.

~~**130797**~~

.

Sungmin—nama lelaki manis—melangkah ragu kakinya di hadapan lelaki tampan yang diyakini adalah atasannya. Ia hendak mengucap protes ataupun hinaan keji pada lelaki di hadapannya itu, jika saja lelaki menawan tersebut tidak buru-buru mengadahkan kepalanya dan bertatap mata dengan sepasang mata teduhnya. Membuat dirinya harus rela terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata tajam tersebut.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Sungmin buru-buru mengumpat kasar dalam hati karena kalimatnya yang terkesan lemah, terlontar begitu saja dari bibir plump-nya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya pertama kali? Aku tak ingat…"

Lelaki tampan itu berdusta besar di hadapan Sungmin. Jelas-jelas dirinya yang menyukai alcohol tidak mabuk semalam tadi, tapi ia memutar balikkan fakta tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak ingat… Aku dalam keadaan di bawah sadar saat itu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga… Semalam aku mabuk karena banyak minum."

Lelaki tampan itu tidak bohong—tidak sepenuhnya berbohong—ia memang tidak mabuk meskipun sudah meminum banyak gelas yang mengandung alcohol.

"T-tapi…"

"Kita berdua melakukannya di bawah keadaan, Sungmin-ssi… Kau jangan menuduh padaku yang juga tidak mengetahui apapun semalam tadi."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan atasannya itu bagaikan telak yang menghantam begitu tepat kepalanya. Mereka 'berdua' memang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan apapun yang orang mabuk lakukan, pasti terkontrol di bawah alam sadar mereka.

"Lagipula, kau kan lelaki, mana mungkin bisa hamil… Tenang saja! Suamimu pun pasti tak akan menyadarinya, ko~"

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar apa yang atasannya itu ucapkan. Benar! Ia hampir saja lupa dengan statusnya yang kini telah menjadi 'istri' seorang lelaki rupawan bernama Jungmo.

Astaga! Mau bilang apa dirinya sepulang nanti? Semalam ia bahkan belum sempat mengirim pesan pada suaminya tersebut untuk sekadar meminta ijin berpesta dengan seluruh rekan kerja dan atasannya. Aish! Apa Jungmo akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sama seperti yang lelaki itu lakukan sebelumnya?

"Aku ingin pulang."

Rengekkan kecil Sungmin terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinga lelaki tampan tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang kini mulai kembali berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu kamar sewaan mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang ke rumah! Bertemu sang suami yang mungkin belum berangkat kerja untuk mengajar murid-muridnya di sekolah musical, melihat reaksi wajah rupawan nan menyejukkan tersebut dan bersegera meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat—tidak ijin akan pulang di pagi hari.

"Hei! Yah! Tunggu!"

Suara bass yang dimiliki atasannya itu menghentikkan langkah kecil Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit dan tercengang dengan apa yang disuguhi oleh atasannya tersebut.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Bentak Sungmin. Ia buru-buru menutup kedua mata kelincinya dengan sepasang jari-jari mungilnya. Aish! Pemandangan yang menjijikkan!

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah."

Seakan tak peduli keadaan, lelaki tampan bernama Kyuhyun tersebut masih saja memakai setelan pakaiannya dengan amat sangat santai, "Min-ssi! Kau sungguh berlebihan… Kita kan sama-sama lelaki, buat apa menutup mata begitu?" ejeknya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke arah pintu kamar. "Aku lebih baik pulang sendiri." Membuka knop pintu lalu segera keluar dari tempat nista tersebut.

"Yah! Sungmin-ssi!" Lelaki tampan tersebut berteriak kencang—berniat menghentikkan langkah lelaki mungil itu—ia buru-buru terfokus kepada pakaiannya, kemudian berlari cepat menyusul Sungmin.

.

~~**130797**~~

.

Sungmin menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah pada pintu rumahnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa sangat nyeri, kini sudah mulai berangsur membaik. Ragu-ragu, lelaki mungil itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya, berharap ada sesosok laki-laki dewasa maupun gadis kecil nan imut yang bersegera membukakan pintu rumah mungil mereka.

CKLEK!

"_Umma_?"

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, ketika dirinya disambut tatapan ragu khas anak perempuannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan maksud menawarkan sebuah pelukan hangat nan menenangkan untuk sang buah hati.

Tapi sayang, bukannya merespon akan rentangan yang terbuka lebar milik Sungmin, gadis kecil itu malah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dengan teriakan cempreng yang memanggil nama _appa_-nya.

"_Appa_~ _Appa_~ _Umma_ telah kembali~" Dengan riang, gadis mungil itu melompat keci, lalu menarik paksa lengan kekar ayahnya yang tengah termenung di ruang keluarga untuk beranjak darisana agar bersegera menemui Sungmin yang masih berada di balkon rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang, hm?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia tau, dibalik nada datar yang terlontar dari bibir tipis suaminya, ada rasa cemas yang membuncah di dalam sana.

"M-maaf…"

"Kenapa tidak sampai sore saja kau kembali."

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia tidak ingin dan tak pernah ingin tau bagaimana raut wajah menyeramkan milik Jungmo disana. Terakhir ia melihat, ketika dirinya tengah mengandung 2 bulan sang buah hati yang kini sudah semakin beranjak dewasa. Dan hal itu cukup menghantui mimpinya di tiap malam kehamilan.

"_Appa_… Jangan malah pada _umma_… _Umma_ pasti sangat lelah habis bekelja~"

Gadis mungil itu menarik ujung piama tidur Jungmo yang kebesaran. Menatap penuh harap agar sang ayah tidak melakukan pertengkaran di pagi hari Sabtu ini.

Jungmo menundukkan kepalanya—menatap sang gadis—dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dengan sangat tak terduga, ia pun meraih tubuh mungil itu dan digendongnya dengan posisi membelakangi Sungmin.

"Eunji-ah, _appa_ punya sekotak susu coklat di dalam kulkas, Eunji mau _appa_ memberikannya pada _umma_, atau pada Eunji?"

Jungmo mengekspresikkan wajah kebingungan. Yah, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kim Eunji. Gadis itu sangat menyukai susu coklat—sama seperti sang ibu. Dan apapun yang menyangkut tentang susu coklat, pasti gadis itu dengan mudahnya terkecoh dari sebuah pembicaraan serius.

Sesuai dugaan, Eunji melebarkan sepasang mata beningnya. Mengangguk imut dan menarik lengan sang ayah untuk mengantarkannya menuju dapur. "Belikan padaku, _appa_~ Eunji ingin susu coklat~"

Jungmo tersenyum lembut, "Kau tunggu disini dulu." Sebelum pergi, Jungmo berkata lirih pada Sungmin. Ia tak ingin ucapannya kali ini juga terdengar oleh sang gadis kecil yang asyik merengek es krim padanya.

.

~~**130797**~~

.

Kyuhyun, lelaki tampan yang kini tengah memperhatikan keluarga mungil Sungmin melalui kaca film mobil mewahnya, meremas cemburu tangannya hingga terkepal begitu erat. Ia sangat tidak menyangka, ada sesosok anak perempuan mungil yang berada di antar Jungmo dan Sungmin.

Ia kira, Sungmin adalah lelaki normal yang tentu tidak mempunyai sebuah rahim di balik perutnya yang rata. Tapi, rupanya ia salah duga…

Lelaki incarannya itu rupanya dapat mengandung layaknya seorang wanita.

"Argh! Tapi mana mungkin ada lelaki seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mengacak-acakkan rambut merahnya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak terima atas kelebihan yang dimiliki Sungmin, lebih tepatnya kehadiran bocah manis itu yang jelas pasti hasil benih Jungmo dan Sungmin setelah melakukan hubungan badan.

Hei, tapi tidak selamanya kehadiran gadis mungil itu mengartikan bahwa anak itu hasil dari pasangan JungMin bukan? Mungkin saja gadis itu adalah ponakan salah satu kerabat JungMin yang kebetulan meminta ditipkan, atau bisa jadi, gadis mungil itu anak yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan, bukan? Yah~ _Kyuhyun, neo jeongmal pabboya_~

.

~~**130797**~~

.

"Kau habis darimana, Min? Tidak mengabari kami di rumah. Apa kau tidak sadar, tindakanmu malam tadi membuat kami cemas! Eunji menangis, ia berkali-kali memanggil namamu di kamarnya sebangun dari tidurnya jam 12 malam!"

Jungmo menatap begitu tajam tepat di kedua mata bulat Sungmin yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di balik poni hitamnya yang memanjang.

"Kami mencarimu malam itu di kantor perusahaan atasanmu, rumah Eunhyuk dan juga seluruh tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi jika sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi apa yang kami dapatkan malam itu? Kekosongan! Bahkan Eunhyuk selaku saudara kembarmu saja tidak tau lagi dimana kau berada!"

"M-maaf…"

"Tidak biasanya kau begini, Min! Jika kau ada masalah, berbagilah padaku… Kau benar-benar membuat kami bertiga cemas…"

Jungmo mendesah pelan sebelum ia meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan menenangkan yang menjadi tempat _favorite_ Sungmin jika lelaki manis itu tengah bersedih.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, Min-ah, _arraseo_?"

Jungmo mengecup sayang dahi Sungmin, telapak tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Sungmin, sementara tangan lainnya, ia gunakan untuk mengelus mesra punggung 'istri'nya tersebut. Ia tengah dalam keadaan _bad mood _untuk bertengkar dengan kekasihnya yang sudah sejak tadi ia rindukan.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukan hangat Jungmo. Ia serius akan gerakannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak membuat keluarga kecilnya itu mencemaskan dirinya kembali. Cukup kali ini saja ia melakukannya. Dan tentang malam tadi yang ia 'lakukan' bersama atasannya itu, lebih baik ia simpan rapat-rapat dari Jungmo yang beruntung tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi pada dirinya.

"Eunji tidak sekolah hari ini, ia sedang tidak ingin, jam 4 pagi tadi ia terkena demam, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mood sekolahnya menurun drastis."

Jungmo melepas pelukan mereka, dan mengelus lembut pipi tembam Sungmin. Menatap lelaki imut itu dengan penuh sayang, "Tapi, sekarang Eunji sudah baikkan…"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sekilas dan ganti menatap cemas ke arah Jungmo, "Syukurlah. Hei, kenapa kau tidak mengajar?" Tanyanya.

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan merangkul mesra pundak Sungmin, "Malas~ Aku ngantuk, Min…" Rengeknya manja, membuat Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Aku juga ngantuk sekali, Jungmo-ah~"

Jungmo tersenyum menawan. Ia menarik dirinya dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana nan asri milik mereka sambil mengecup kilat bibir menggoda kelincinya itu, "Kalau begitu, biarkan hari ini kita habiskan untuk tidur, bagaimana?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk setuju dan berlari pelan menuju dapur untuk mengajak Kim Eunji tidur bertiga dengannya. Sementara Jungmo hanya mendesah kecewa melihat tindakan polos pasangannya tersebut.

Ia kan bermaksud mengajak tidur Sungmin hanya berdua! Bukan bertiga dengan si buah hati!

.

~~13***TBC***07~~

.

**NEXT CHAP**

"Astaga! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau salah pemakaiannya mungkin, Min-ssi!"

"Tidak! Hasilnya memang benar, dokter juga mengatakan hal tersebut padaku, bodoh!"

"Yah! Jangan mengatakanku bodoh! Mana sikap sopan santunmu, Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Semua hal yang terjadi padaku semua gara-garamu, Cho bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu gugurkan saja makhluk sampah itu!"

DUAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kaulah yang sampah! Dengan gampangnya menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menikahkan dirimu! Hei! Kau sudah punya suami, ingat itu!"

"Tapi, ini semua salahmu! Dasar Cho bodoh, Cho sialan!"

"Yah! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau tidak mau bertanggungjawab, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri!"

"Baiklah, lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

"Tentu! Kalau begitu, aku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini!"

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau katakana, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Aku bilang, AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI PERUSAHAAN INI!"

BRAKK!

"Yah! Andwae! Jangan, Sungmin-ssi, kembali!"

* * *

><p><span>What the?<span>

Maaf yah… Aku udah buat fic baru U_U

Aku bahkan engga yakin kapan ff ini akan berlanjut…

Sekolah sibuk TO, UN mau mendekati kami, para murid kelas 9… HUWAAAAA!

Yang fanfic KyuMin pas masih kecil itu 'REALIZE' masih ada kelanjutannya ko ^^ Cuma agak lama publish-nya… Maaf yaa~

Oya, siapa nih yang Minggu besok nonton SS3 3D jam 12an di Centra Park? Tell me~

Ugh~ Aku engga nyangka bakalan ikut 

Oya! Untuk uri GaemGyu!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 25th Years Old!

God Bless You…

Sorry I'm late (sebenarnya di twitter udah ngucapin sih)

Haha~ Oya, ada yang berniat giving me some review for this?

THANKS BEFORE ^^


End file.
